The Date
by Rawrreptar
Summary: In this case, Lucy goes on a date with the so called "enemy", and Natsu and Erza found out.—Need I say more? R&R.


**disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail.**  
prompt: **Disaster Date  
**why I made this:** I was bored.  
**note:** ooc. corniness and randomness, brace yourselves!

* * *

**The Date****  
**

**By: Azure Tsubasa  
**

* * *

"I'm all set!" Lucy exclaimed to herself in the empty apartment while checking herself out in front of the body length mirror. She wore a vibrant pink strapless cocktail dress; which revealed her cleavage with a yellow ribbon wrapped tightly around her waist with matching cute bow that hung carelessly around her hip.

Her blonde locks were set in curls, and were held in a high ponytail. Her bangs positioned on the left side of her face. Her ears held silver looped earrings, and she wore a nice shade of pink lip gloss.

She applied a light shade of eyeliner, but not so much. And added _more _gloss to her lip. Heh.

She couldn't believe that Sting Eucliffe asked her on a date earlier at the arena.

_Recap:_

"_You're name's Lucy Heartfilia, right?" Sting asked as he approached closer to Lucy, others too distracted watching Erza fight numerous monsters._

_Lucy turned her attention away from the battle field and looked at the man that approached her. She raised a perfect blonde brow. "Yeah, why?" She said unsurely but answered none-the-less._

"_I'm quite impressed by your fight with Flare the other day." He complimented, a smirk played on his lips._

_Lucy was flattered and she gave her genuine Lucy smile. "Thanks." Then her face fell. "But I lost…"_

"_But you still gave me a good impression." He said. "So," He said quietly, shoving his hands in both vacant pockets, He sighed. "I'll get straight to the point." He told her in a bored manner, looking her in the eyes."You. Me. Date. Tonight." He said without taking a break, the smug smile still present._

_Lucy's eyes immediately widened, shocked at his sudden invitation _"Way to get straight to the point."_ She thought. It wasn't the sweetest way, but hey! He asked her out, didn't he? _

_Lucy composed herself, and answered. "Yes."_

_Sting's smirk immediately turned into a wide grin. "Awesome, I'll pick you up at seven, Crocus hotel, right?"_

_She only nodded jerkily._

_He then walked away, returning to his respectful area where his guild members were located._

_End of Recap._

Lucy slapped her cheeks repeatedly like a maniac, making them red, who needs blush on, anyway?

What was she thinking? Why the hell did she accept it, anyway? He's the enemy. She shouldn't get involved with him, too late now, though…

_Don't let your guard down, me._

She thought to herself, but couldn't stop her heart from pounding unevenly.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

_He's here!_

Lucy jolted at the sudden noise and looked at herself from top to bottom once more, before taking her little purse that lay innocently on her bed.

She took a deep intake of air and exhaled sharply, she advanced towards the door while peering at the things inside her purse.

She opened the door.

She saw him in a split-second. His blonde hair usually unkempt and he dressed well for this occasion. He wore a yellow dress shirt, of course knowing a guy like him he left the first few buttons undone and his tie was loose. His sleeves were rolled up and he was carrying a jacket in his hand.

_No, me! He's the enemy don't give in._

_**But he's hot, asdfghjkl.**_

_Where'd you come from?_

_**I've been here all along, I'm you, stupid.**_

_You're stupid._

_**Your face is stupid.**_

_Way to insult yourself, stupid._

_**Whatever. By the way, the one who gave you those wild imaginations of Natsu 7 years ago was me. Ha.**_

_That was you? Why you lit—_

The thing that got Lucy back from arguing herself, was the feeling of someone holding her hand. When she came to it, she saw Sting holding her hand and bringing it up to his face…

_Oh god Oh god Oh god._

In what seems like slow motion, he brushed his lips against her hand, kissing it. A blush scattered on Lucy's cheek, and she let out a giggle because it felt like a little butterfly landed, it was soft and warm.

_**What a gentleman.**_

_Yeah…_

_**I wanna kiss his lips now.**_

_Yeah—wait, huh?_

_**You can't fight that fact, I'm you remember?**_

"Shall we go? You're starting to make faces." He said in a monotone, his eyes filled with too much amusement.

"Er, yeah." She smiled.

.

**X**

.

Meanwhile in the streets of the beautiful capital of Fiore…

"Erza fight me!" A pinkette roared, stomping. Even though said person was right beside him.

Erza winced at the tone of his voice. "Natsu, you do realize that I'm right BESIDE you." She said in a threatening manner with a matching death glare, which made Natsu shut his mouth.

"Where's Gray and Happy?" Erza inquired, looking at Natsu.

Natsu folded his arms behind his neck. "Juvia fed him something, now Gray's challenging Happy to a stripping contest, and… trying to convince them he can fly." He shrugged.

Several minutes has flown by, while walking back to their apartment.

Something caught their eye and they both grimaced because they were two of them.

"Hey isn't that Lucy, but who's she with…?" Natsu asked, quite unsure. He squinted his eyes as if he's looking for Nemo.

"Yes, a guy from… sabertooth." She said the last part with distaste.

Natsu widened his eyes at the mention of sabertooth. "The dragon slayer?"

Erza nodded stiffly. "The very one," She said. "I think we should keep an eye on them."

Natsu laughed, but almost humorless. "I was thinking the same thing, but they're all dolled up."

"Natsu, go change into something more formal," Erza ordered him. "From the looks of it, they're headed to the exclusive restaurant." She put her hands on her hips, while keeping an eye on them.

Natsu scratched his head. "What about you?"

"I can requip anytime."

"…Unfair."

.

**X**

**.**

"This is the place." Sting said, pointing at the huge castle-like restaurant.

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth hung slightly agape. "Woah," She uttered, staring in admiration, elegant and somewhat important people entered and departed from the grand doors from time to time.

He finally spoke, "Shall we go in?" He asked nicely, extending his hand towards Lucy.

Lucy immediately responded by taking his hand and they both walked inside the restaurant.

Lucy was once again shocked; it's even prettier on the inside, it seemed vast and all the furniture looked so expensive, there are a few floors that were elevated but they didn't look tacky. The room was filled with a lot of people, chatters and clatters joined to make a background.

In one area, there were people playing classical music. Chandeliers hung above the limitless ceiling, and it was so well-lit, Lucy couldn't believe he'd take her here.

_**My eyes! The light… it's too bright… I'm melting!**_

_-Insert eye roll here- But you gotta admit, this place is hella pretty._

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where's the food?**_

"I made reservations, our table is over there." He pointed lazily at an empty round table, a smug smirk in place.

She nodded and followed shyly.

.

**X**

.

"Erza, I feel fancy." Natsu said, as he wore his usual tux while raising a pinky. "How are we going to get in? Don't we need reservations for that place?" He pointed at the restaurant that Sting and Lucy entered not too long ago.

Erza gave him a "Bitch Please" look and said, "I'm Erza Scarlet, duh."

"You got a point…" Natsu said in a thoughtful state.

"What are we waiting for let's go in."

Then both figures stepped in the restaurant with haste. Immediately hiding, lucky for them they were in a safe distance and they wouldn't be caught in instantly.

"Excuse me," A girl with black hair interrupted their _'Ninja mode'_. Both looked at the girl. "Do you have reservations?"

Erza scoffed and gave Natsu a look saying 'I got this.' "I'm Erza Scarlet."

At that, the girl's eyes widened. "Oh, I'll get you a table right aw—"

Erza cut her off in mid-sentence. "We don't need tables." She said politely, "We're here to spy—er, watch out for someone."

The raven haired receptionist gave a look of knowing. "I see, carry on." With that she walked away.

Despite the bustling sounds of the mostly unfamiliar faces in the restaurant, they tip toed their way closer to the blondes looking for a great place to hide. Thank goodness for dividers.

They hid behind a divider; unfortunately, it was beside an occupied table of four. This was as close as they could get, albeit, they still can hear them if they were talking. The people on the table stared.

"Don't mind us, people." Natsu said, giving them a grin.

"Hey guys, I mean, men." A wild Elfman appeared.

"Elfman, where the hell did you come from?" Erza asked.

"Through the doors, duh." He said petting a canon.

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Hey, where'd you get that canon?"

"WHAT."

Erza spoke this time. "That canon."

"WHAT."

Erza twitched and Natsu watched the whole thing quietly. "The canon your holding."

"WHAT."

"There's a canon in your hands," She said slowly, like talking to a pre-schooler. "I'm asking, where'd you get it, and why'd you bring it."

"Oh, silly Erza. Men don't carry crayons."

Twitch.

Face palm.

**.**

**X**

**.**

"So, Lucy. Tell me about yourself." Sting informed, taking a sip of his water. He looked at her with strained amusement.

Lucy looked at the ceiling for a second. "Well," She looked him in the eye. "When I was young, I always play with my mom and visit my father to work…" She looked through Sting's eyes to see if he was really interested, sure enough he is. And that made Lucy relieved on the inside, then continued.

**.**

**X**

**.**

The three so called _ninjas_ watched Lucy's mouth move slowly, then quickly, then slowly again.

"What do you think they're saying?" Asked Erza.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I know." He replied with a sly grin.

"Care to share it to the class, Natsu?" Elfman said, not even loosening his manly grip on the canon.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Ehem," He said, making his voice sound like a girl. "Oh, Sting, I think you should remove yo' boogers," He _tried _to imitate Lucy's voice but in an English accent. "And I love your scar; it brings all the boys to the backyard." Natsu and Elfman snickered together.

SMACK.

"Take this more seriously you two!"

**.**

**X**

**.**

"Your pasta is here," The waitress handed down their plates and peered at her notepad and walked away, leaving the blondes alone again.

Lucy played with her fork for awhile. "Your turn."

Sting raised a brow. "Wha—?"

"I told you about myself, now it's your turn." Lucy retorted playfully, pointing her fork at him.

He smirked the smirk. "Fair enough," He said, and Lucy hinted the equal playfulness in his husky voice. "I'll begin where I was raised by a dragon, together with Rogue…"

_**I bet that scar brings all the boys to the backyard.**_

…_holy shit dude._

_**What? It's probably true.**_

_Shut up, me! I wanna listen to him._

_**Sorry, but the author doesn't even know much about him (Even though she loves him.) Suck it up.**_

_I wanna listen!_

_**Listen to the voice in your head… listen.**_

_O.o_

"—I killed my own dragon, my own parent… for power." He whispered, but Lucy's ears caught it despite the noisy background. "To be honest I feel really guilty…"

Lucy looked at him with hidden pity she wanted to hug him right there and tell him it isn't his fault. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. _Maybe I should trust him more…_

For a while there was silence…

**.**

**X**

**.**

"I wonder if he'll attack her." Natsu seethed.

"I wonder if he'll kiss her!" Erza said dreamily, little stars evident in her eyes.

"I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses…"

Elfman used THE ART OF SURPRISE. It's super effective!

Both of the figures beside him snapped their attention towards Elfman.

He laughed awkwardly. "I-I'll be quiet now."

"We need to hear their conversation." Erza tapped her chin thoughtfully looking at the chandelier.

"But how?" Natsu asked, looking at the red-head.

Erza's face lit up. "I got an idea!"

**.**

**X**

**.**

After the silence, Lucy thought about what Sting said. He wasn't really bad right? All she needed to know now if this date was actually a set up by their pedojerk of a master. All she needed was to ask, and everything will be A-Okay with them, well with her, but you get the point.

Lucy looked at him, a new resolve formed.

"Ne—"

"HALLO!" A redhead with a mustache interrupted, her –_his_— rested on an empty cart with a white blanket on top of it.

She—er—He, glared at Sting. "I'm senior Mackey, your sombrero, she iz ready." Yeah, it's Erza all right. Luckily the blondes didn't notice yet.

"Sombrero? I didn't order one—"

"YOU FLEX PUNK!" Erza's voice boomed. "YOU SAYING YOU NO LYK OUR SOMBREROS?"

"I didn't'—"

"I BET YOU'RE REJECTING IT BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR OWN FANCY SHMANCY SOMBRERO HUH?"

Sting raised a brow. "I don't have a 'fancy shmancy sombrero."

"I BET YOU DO, YOU'RE GUILD NAME IS PRACTICALLY CALLED SOMBRERO TOOTH. YA WANNA FIGHT MEH HO?"

"Red-head, we need you in the dessert section," A fat man called, he seemed to be the manager. "Dessert…?" Erza echoed then she then looked at the couple seated before her.

The corners of Lucy's mouth pulled up awkwardly, "I like your mustache?"

Erza nodded, satisfied. She was about to walk away when both said in chorus (unsurely, though);

"Uh, have a nice day."

"Don't tell me what to do." Erza told both and made gestures saying 'I've got my eyes on you' to them and with that she was out of their sight.

**.**

**X**

**.**

Natsu sighed exasperatedly, "I guess it's my turn…"

He looked at the occupied table beside him, and stood up, dusting imaginary dirt off of his black trousers. He kept his eyes on the table and it hit him.

"Can I take this pickle?" He didn't even need an answer because he whipped his head back, facing Elfman again. "Elfman! Hold my scarf!" He tossed his scarf to the silver-haired male. "It'll be a dead give away if Lucy saw it."

**.**

**X**

**.**

Half a minute later…

"As I was saying," Lucy cleared her throat. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Sting answered calmly.

"Was this date… A whole set up?" She asked quietly, setting her gaze on his plate which isn't empty yet.

Sting's eyes softened. "Of—"

"Wanna buy a pickle?" Natsu interrupted, he was wearing a black wig and his attire totally changed, he held a pickle… on a stick.

"No." Lucy said, a little frustrated at every interruption.

"But it's on a stick!"

"No." Sting deadpanned. "Now go away."

He whispered: "So much for the direct approach." Natsu gave up just like that.

Elfman jumped up from his hiding spot. "You call yourself a man?" He started firing meatballs on his canon. A lot hitting the windows, the chandeliers, Natsu's head, and… Erza's free strawberry cake.

Natsu charged towards Elfman, but Erza beat him to it. "Look what you did to my cake!"

At the same moment, Cana appeared. Dancing at the tables obviously wasted. "Let's crash this fancy party!" Her hands pumped above her head and swayed her hips, being sync with the once calm music.

A crash.

"Happy! I will beat you!" A raven haired lad shouted, as he crashed through the class window, the blue cat was crying asking for help and Juvia trailed close behind. Elfman and Natsu started a brawl with Gray. Makarov asking a dance from Cana and Mirajane apologizing to the staff. All of them appeared as if it was magic.

That's right, bitches. Fairy Tail's at it again.

Elfman fired his canon once more and it hit one of the chandeliers. Hard. The chandelier seemed to be above Lucy.

Sting took notice and immediately jumped from his seat taking Lucy. He carried her bridal-style as they departed the chaos written restaurant. Though they could still hear the crashing and yells of charging towards the opponent.

Lucy blushed at the position, she felt like a princess.

"My answer…" He paused. "Was interrupted."

Lucy kept quiet, giving him a silent message with her hazel eyes.

"No, it wasn't a set up; I really wanted to hang out with you. You seem cool; and I wanted to get to know you." His cheeks flushed, microscopically though, you could barely see it.

Lucy's face turned beet red, including her ears. Sting brought her down to her feet, keeping their hands intertwined.

"But Lucy…" He said quietly with his sexy voice, earning Lucy's attention.

"Yeah?" She was eager.

"You're heavy; you need to lay off the tacos." He smirked.

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "Well, excuse me." She pouted and crossed her arms. He chuckled at her.

"C'mon, I know a ramen stand nearby." He gave a smile—yeah that's right.

She nodded as she happily followed him to the ramen stand.

_**Screw fancy restaurants.**_

_Yep, what matters is who you're spending it with._

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Or is it? O.o**

**.  
**

**Nah, I'm just kidding.  
**

**Ok, I know it's corny, but hey. I was bored. so don't judge me! Btw, Erza is beast!  
**

**REVIEW. NOW.  
**

**(I know ya want to) ;)  
**


End file.
